Innocent Artwork
by Ivy Devi
Summary: A new endowed girl arrives at Bloor's and she is soooo sweet  she keeps constructing artwork for Charlie's friends. But when they all begin disapearing Charlie has no doubt who's responsible.Charlie is tricked and it's up to the vanished to save him!
1. The Statue

**A/N: Hello I am starting a lot of new fanfics today while I have a lot of inspiration… but my main fanfic is currently 'The Hero's Series' I will slowly add to my new ones.**

**Now I want to try to get at least one review on this chapter, I want reviews from even anonymous reviewers as well as those of you with accounts. I accept and ENCOURAGE constructive criticism no flames though please. **

**Thankies xxxx ~ Ivy **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Charlie Bone I only own this story and my OC's.**

**The Sculpture**

_Charlie was looking for Lysander in the art rooms, but when he got to the sculpture room he saw something_ and someone_ that made him forget about searching for Lysander. _

_A girl in with a green cape and short blonde hair had her back turned to him and appeared to be adding the last bit of paint to her statue_ that looked like a real teenaged boy. _

_Brown skin, Hazel eyes, neat black dreadlocks that had a few bits sticking out, a green cape, the school uniform… he realized that it looked a lot like Lysander in fact it looked just like him. The girl turned around to put away her supplies away and saw Charlie she jumped._

"_D-Don't tell anybody I'm here" said the Blonde with green eyes that he now saw._

"_If I did I would have to explain how I knew you were here and that would get me in trouble too" said Charlie smiling "I'm Charlie by the way Charlie Bone" he held out a hand which she took and a shocked look crossed her face just for the first millisecond that she was shaking his hand._

"_Jessie Holland" she said smiling._

_Charlie decided he had imagined the shock on her face… or his hands were cold. _

"_Well I should be going" he said "but I won't tell on you" Jessie smiled and quickly looked him over before she started painting and Charlie left the room. When he finally found Lysander he told him about the painting and Lysander went to go take a look at it. He didn't show up at dinner or homework after that. Manfred didn't seem worried about it which made Charlie suspicious. Jessie was there so she was obviously endowed. When Charlie went to the sculpture room after homework Lysander wasn't there. Charlie searched for hours to no avail. He finally gave up at midnight and went back to his dorm. As he stepped into the dorm he was relieved that he'd made it without getting caught by the Matron_ aka his Great Aunt Lucretia._

_He thought too soon_ she was standing beside his bed glaring at him when he glanced up._

"_Where have you been Charlie Bone?" she demanded._

"_What's it to you Matron?" he asked lazily_ he was tired and not really thinking about what he said._

_She glared at him but soon the glare became an evil smirk that brought Charlie back to earth._

"_You won't be going home this weekend" she said "you have to stay here until next Saturday because I'm giving you detention for next week right now." She smirked_

"_No!" protested Charlie_

"_Get to bed" she snarled "before I double it" he went to bed as she walked out. He worried about Lysander and his worse-than-detention till he fell asleep at 1:00._


	2. The Tapestry

**The Tapestry**

_The next morning he saw Jessie go into the sewing room he waited hours for her to leave before he peeked in to see a Tapestry of Emma and Olivia holding hands_ the image looked like a perfect photograph. He gazed at it and saw a note taped onto it:_

**Charlie,**

**I saw you waiting outside the room for me to leave. This is a gift for Emma & Olivia_ they showed me around yesterday and I wanted to repay them.**

**Could you give it to them please?**

**Thank You**

**XXXX ~ Jess**

_Charlie folded it up, found the girls outside at break and gave them the Tapestry and told them where it came from which they decided to look at later in the dorm._

_They weren't in the king's room that night._

_Charlie didn't search this time for he knew it would be pointless he sighed and went to bed._


	3. The Key Chains

**The Key chains**

_Tancred found a keychain statue that looked just like him he gazed at it until__

_Tancred and Gabriel were missing that night too and Charlie found small key chains on each of there beds. _

_In that moment he realized that Jessie_ sweet innocent Jessie_ was doing this. He didn't know what she had done but he knew that it was up to Billy, Fidelio, and himself to find out… being the only ones left… Unless you count Benjemin._

_Five minutes later he realized it was up to him… and maybe Benjemin. Why? Make a wild guess. Yup! Two more key chains modeled for Fido and Billy were found._

**A/N: Sorry about the short chapters they will get longer & better… in the mean time why don't you go read another fanfic by me… and Click that button right there will you? **


	4. The Painting

**A/N: Don't worry this isn't a tragedy… or is it? Keep reading and find out.**

**The Painting**

_Charlie woke up and found a painting of himself on his clothes. He flipped it over_ he did NOT need to die, or be captured, or vanish or anything like that… not now. Not anytime soon_ he was only 12 ya know._

_That night in the kings room Manfred looked slightly surprised to see Charlie walk in after everybody else was already seated and working_ by everybody I mean: Dorcas, Idith, Inez, Joshua, Dagbert, Asa (who has returned to the Bloors' side) Jessie, and Manfred. Charlie sat down in an open seat across from Jessie despite the fact that he had to sit in between Joshua and Dorcas. He then glared at Jessie "WHAT DID YOU DO?" he roared furiously "YOU WON'T GET ME SO EASILY BUT WHERE ARE MY FRIENDS?" everybody was kind of shocked that Charlie'd had the guts to stand up and yell._

"_Detention for you Bone" snapped Manfred_

"_I ALREADY HAVE IT" he shouted "SO I DON'T MIND!" he turned back to Jessie and asked weakly "Where are they? What have you done with them?"_

_Jessie smiled coldly which looked so wrong with her sweet face and short blonde hair. _

"_Oh I didn't do anything directly to them_ in fact you did a lot of the work for me." _

"_What's that supposed to mean?" he snapped._

"_You gave Emma and Olivia the mural Charlie, you told Lysander about the statue. And the rest of them? They were just too curious for their own good and had to look at key chains that they knew didn't belong to them. So it's your fault that Emma, Olivia, and Lysander are gone. And the others were responsible for their own… disappearances. Now why are you still here Bone?"_

"_I'm not stupid you know. I knew what you were up to when I caught a glimpse of that painting. I'm not gonna be caught so easily." He snapped. "So don't count on me disappearing anytime soon." Manfred stood up and grabbed Charlie's wrist. He was dragged into his dorm and the painting was placed in front of him. He closed his eyes. Manfred move the painting and said "Look at me" in a soft persuasive tone. Charlie tried to resist it but after it was repeated a few times he couldn't help it. He looked into Manfred's eyes and when the painting was put in front of him Charlie gazed at it and felt himself falling through nothing before he hit…_

**A/N: *Evil grin* sorry but I can't tell you what he hits yet. .**


	5. Who What Where Why?

**Who, What, Where, Why?**

He woke up with his head throbbing. He didn't know his name. He didn't know where he was. He didn't know why he was there. He didn't know how he got there.

He looked around the room_ it wasn't a room it was a seemingly endless grey world that you could see in somehow and then saw some other people who he felt he should recognize. Two teenaged girls_ one of them had green hair_ and few teen boys.

"Charlie!" cried the girl with green hair standing up, running over, and hugging him.

"W-W-What?" he asked "who are you… who am I… where am I….what am I doing here?" the others had come up to him and a boy with crackling yellow hair and stormy, sky blue eyes said

"Charlie are you okay?"

"I… don't… know…" Charlie stared aimlessly into the grayness

"Oh Charlie" moaned the girl with blonde hair and blue eyes "don't you remember us? Were you hypnotized? We don't know how any of us are here."

"I don't… know w-what's hypnotized?"

The girl rung her hands and the dark skinned teen said "Your name is Charles Bone but you like to be called Charlie, like Emma_" he pointed to the blonde "_ said we don't know where we are or how we got here, nor do we know why we're here. I'm Lysander Sage_" he pointed to the green haired girl "_ Olivia Vertigo your girl friend" he then introduced the rest of his supposed friends but Charlie couldn't remember any of them_ not even his best friend or girlfriend_ no matter how hard he tried.

So they pretty much caught him up on his life the best they could… they didn't know everything and they couldn't make him see his family's faces in his mind.

Charlie was miserable but he couldn't tell what he was feeling. It was certainly misery though.

**A/N: yeah… this story's to fast huh? Plus I'm horrible at acting hypnotized as an improv or making up a hypnotized story but non-the-less I seem to be doing a lot of it so I'd better get… better. Please Review… and compare to '**_**Not Himself'**_** my newest… second newest fanfic that is a lot better in my opinion.**


	6. Explanations

**Sorry it took so long… I haven't done this in a while so um: I do NOT own Charlie Bone or else I would not be posting on fanfiction this stuff would be in books… and Charlie Bone would be an epic fail… I think… or it wouldn't exist… oh well you get the picture!**

**Explanations**

Charlie was sitting on the ground staring at nothing in particular when suddenly a man appeared out of nowhere he had a ponytail and black eyes that invited Charlie to gaze at. A girl with short blonde hair also came out of nowhere.

"Hello peoples!" she said smirking "gosh you are all so gullible and now you're trapped_ except for Charlie" she smiled kindly as a boy covered in paper and fluff appeared, the boy also smiled and Charlie couldn't resist returning the smile. "Come on Charlie, I came to rescue you" the boy held out a hand and Charlie took it without hesitation.

"What's going on?" asked Emma

"Charlie is my boyfriend" said the girl

"Nuh-uh" said Olivia "he's mine"

"Let's see what Charlie thinks" said the mystery "I'm Jessie in case you don't remember"

The boy smiled encouragingly

"J-Jessie is" said Charlie looking at the boy absently.

"See_ it's his call after all" said Jessie "now come on let's go home_ I want to hear any lies these creeps have told you" Charlie took Jessie's hand and the small group vanished.

"Can you believe that girl?" shouted Olivia after Manfred, Joshua, Jessie, and Charlie vanished.

"She's taking advantage of poor Charlie!"

"And that little Tilpin is helping" growled Tancred

Jessie frowned "All of those things are lies Charlie…" they were on Manfred's bed but it was just her, Joshua, and Charlie you can't even remember your real mother? Joshua here is your brother and Titania Tilpin is the name of your mother, your father was named Mathew Tilpin but he left when you two were very young… hm what else_ that's all I can think of right now… would you like to see your mother?"

Charlie nodded. Jessie and Joshua stood up and Charlie followed him completely unaware that he was being tricked against doing what he would normally do.


	7. A Fate Worse Than Death

**A/N: I'm so, so sorry. The laptop I used to use got broken and now I can't update very often.**

**Emma: Why are you making this happen to Charlie?**

**VY: Because it makes it exiting**

**Tancred: It's evil**

**VY: Where do you think I got my pen name the good guy side?**

**Lysander: She's got a point there…**

**Olivia: I HATE JESSIE!**

**VY: I would think so**

**Jessie: Can we get started already?**

**VY: Sure thing Jess!**

**Olivia: Why do you listen to her**

**VY: I listen to all of you**

**Olivia: then fix Charlie right now**

**VY: I listen. I'm not your slave**

**Jessie: HELLO!**

**VY: Here we go**

**Olivia: No don't you dare star_**

"Okay… we need to get out of here if we're going to help Charlie," said Olivia.

"I agree," said Emma

"Okay…" said Fidelio "so… how?"

"That part I don't know…" said Olivia

"Maybe the ancestors can help." Suggested Lysander.

"I suppose… yeah try it!" said Emma

Manfred apeared before Lysander could do this.

"What do you want?" groweled Tancred

"I thought you might like to know that Charlie isn't your friend anymore," said Manfred cooly.

"That isn't his fault you… you… you… you … beast!" Olivia couldn't seem to find a word bad enough to insult Manfred with.

"My, my, Vertigo. You seem to be losing your smar-alec behavior_ of course that's not the only thing you're losing." His menacing smile growing.

"What's that supposed to mean, Bloor?" she snarled.

"Oh within the next hour you'll begin losing very important pieces of your life: Sanity, memory, love, movment_ oh did I mention you'll lose your ability to breathe?

You won't even be remembered by your family."

"WHAT IS THIS PLACE?"

"Itg's designed to do exactly what I told you. Basicaly it kills or rather it doesn't but—trust me—you would _much_ rather be dead. Well I'd better go before it starts which is in about…" he glanced at his watch "… twenty, nineteen, eighteen," he vanished.

"Well, now what?" asked Tancred.

Suddenly Emma screamed in pain and fell to the ground.

"Em?"

Emma whimpered

"F-F-Find a w-way t-to g-get us out of h-here b-before all of us f-feel this awf-ful," she murmered weakly.

As Manfred had said the… place had started its work.

Within five minutes everyone but Tancred and Olivia was on the ground in pain.

The world suddenly seemed to fall apart and Olivia fell into a swirling black vortex that vanished as soon as it had come.

And then Tancred was on the ground.


End file.
